


Perfect World.

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a stop_drop_porn challenge with the prompt "blindfold".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect World.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a stop_drop_porn challenge with the prompt "blindfold".

  
The water was warm against his skin, flowing in rivulets that he felt as fingers, caressing their way down his body. He could feel the tiny streams swirl as the nubs of his already hard nipples diverted them. He lost himself in the sensation of the way they ran down his legs, tickling his inner thighs and sliding deliciously around to his calf muscles before making their way to the ocean of the shower floor.

As he waited for Ray to join him, Fraser allowed the tension in his shoulders to wash away, turning to angle the spray over the back of his neck.

He heard the shower curtain rustle and felt the cool breeze that wafted in as it parted. Goosebumps rose on the skin that wasn’t warmed by the water and he was sure that didn’t usually happen. Apparently, a lack of vision rendered the most mundane happenings a sensual delight.

“Okay, Frase. Nearly there. Just gotta tie this thing on.” He heard Ray step into the tub, but couldn’t feel him close by yet. He reached out and found the edge of the shower curtain, pulling it shut, sealing them into their own little steamy world.

He didn’t speak. Somehow it seemed wrong to bring new sound into his darkness. The trickling of the water and Ray’s small grunts as he struggled with his own blindfold were loud enough. His own voice would be abrasive, surely.

He flinched slightly when Ray said, “There. Now where are you?” and stepped forward, reaching for his partner blindly. His hand found Ray’s in mid-air and he entwined their fingers, pulling Ray under the spray as he moved aside. He felt the water cooling on his skin as he allowed Ray full benefit of the massaging shower head for a few moments.

Fraser idly stroked his thumb over the back of Ray’s hand, wondering at how it felt so natural to hold in his own, here, in the most vulnerable position he’d ever willingly been in. Perhaps it was an indication of his trust in Ray, or simply a desire to know that he wasn’t alone in the darkness that engulfed him, even though he knew the bathroom light was still on.

There was a sense of isolation in blindness, one he’d felt before, fought against before. Feeling Ray’s hand in his, knowing that Ray was experiencing the same deprivation of sight made him feel like he was part of a whole. Connected by touch.

Gingerly, he stepped forward, not knowing exactly how far away Ray was. The angle of the join of their hands was his only clue. He felt a tingling in his skin, all down the front of him and wondered if it was anticipation, or because they were almost touching. He inclined his head very slightly and felt Ray’s breath on his face.

That was all the temptation he needed. Letting go of Ray’s hand, Fraser felt his way up Ray’s abdomen, sliding up the taut muscles all the way to Ray’s shoulders. He felt Ray sway toward him and hesitated for a moment, waiting for Ray to become still before he continued on, cupping Ray’s face in his hands, seeking Ray’s lips with his thumbs.

His cock stirred as he felt Ray’s head turn just a fraction and Ray’s teeth grazed the pad of his thumb. He was vaguely aware of making the tiniest sound as Ray’s lips closed over that same thumb and his tongue swirled around it in imitation of a more intimate act.

Fraser had showered here enough times now to know the dimensions of the tub and the location of the taps. He didn’t need to think as he turned Ray, pressing him against the wall and clumsily finding Ray’s mouth with his own. He knew the tiles would be cold on Ray’s back and he reached up behind him to angle the shower head so that the water coursed over them, flowing from their shoulders, down between them.

As his tongue finally sought entrance into Ray’s mouth, he felt Ray’s hands on his back, stroking almost as gently as the water, barely brushing his skin in the most tantalising manner. He deepened the kiss, desperate now for more contact and Ray responded in kind, cupping Fraser’s buttocks and pulling him even closer.

Ray was hard against his thigh, and Fraser repositioned his hips, lining their cocks up side by side, not yet ready to go further, but wanting to feel this connection through all of him. He broke the kiss, but Ray was aggressive now, leaning forward to recapture Fraser’s lips. Fraser felt teeth bump his lower lip painfully, felt the tingle of the almost bruising and it only served to heighten the sensation of Ray’s lips working against his own. The kiss became everything for endless moments. Ebbing and flowing as Ray took charge and then backed off, letting Fraser’s tongue explore the cavern of his mouth, before once again becoming the aggressor.

Eventually Fraser felt Ray shift against him, felt one of Ray’s hands move from his ass and insinuate itself between them. He wanted to tell Ray “No, not yet.” But his voice was as useless as his eyes and he surrendered himself to the strong hand that gripped his cock, pressing it against Ray’s own and then withdrawing to rest on his left hip.

He really did try not to move, but he seemed powerless over his body’s response to Ray’s stimulus. His hips jerked forward and the whimper that escaped Ray seemed to fill the world. There was nothing but the feel of Ray’s cock against his own and the sound of Ray’s pleasure. If those things ceased, there would be nothing but the drip of water against tile, a cold and lonely noise at the best of times.

Fraser leaned in, resting his forearms on the tiles above Ray’s shoulders and lowered his head to nuzzle Ray’s neck as he let his hips rock slowly. He could feel the slickness of their cocks together, not slippery like with lube, but warm and natural and somehow more right than anything in the world. He felt closer to Ray at this moment than he had in all those times he’d been inside him.

Ray was breathing harshly now, not moving at all, just letting Fraser set the pace. He moved so slowly, barely an inch with each tantalising thrust of his hips, just enough to feel _something_ and the promise of more. Every inch of his skin was tuned in to Ray’s. He felt the press of Ray’s chest as Ray breathed and even that small motion was a delight to his nipples. They were so sensitive now, more than they ever had been before.

He felt Ray’s head turn and the skin of Ray’s neck seemed to find its way to Fraser’s mouth. He nibbled it gently and then sucked lightly, tasting the water that was coursing over it. He felt Ray’s lips move against his ear, but there were no distinguishable words, only murmured whispering and harshly expelled breaths. They spoke to Fraser in ways that actual words could not.

There was a tension building in Ray, almost a vibration that Fraser could feel although Ray remained completely motionless. Still, Fraser couldn’t hurry this, couldn’t move more than the barest minimum for fear of losing this all encompassing contact. Each thrust became erratic, a tiny jerk of his hips that gave not nearly enough friction, but was the centre of his universe all the same.

He felt Ray inhale sharply and become utterly rigid against him and then he felt the throbbing of Ray’s cock as it spilled warmth and new slickness between them. The scent of Ray’s pleasure filled the steamy confines of their cocoon and it was enough to push Fraser over the edge, making him feel like he was falling as he thrust hard against Ray, pressing the air from his lover in a soft rush and then there was light behind his eyelids, swirling light that brightened and dimmed in time with the waves of his orgasm.

Ray’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close like a silent plea to stay there. Fraser didn’t need to be asked. He never wanted to lose this moment. Never wanted to open his eyes and look at the other world again. This was where he belonged. This was perfection.  



End file.
